Aizen in Wonderland
by RedKHII
Summary: Following Kaname Tosen who is the White Rabbit, Aizen Sosuke and Kukkapūro end up falling and arriving in a wonderland with familiar faces yet different people...can the two find a way back to Las Noches from the 'King and Queen' of Hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to do this for a really long time!~ I may want to write this story but with Emperor Mateus from Dissidia as Alice and Marluxia as the 'Queen' of Hearts but that will be too much Matty and yaoi with him and Marluxia so I just pick another hot, calm, and dangerous guy to be Alice; Lord Aizen!**

 **I pick Yammy's dog** **Kukkapūro to be Dinah and follow Aizen through Wonderland and I have thought of the Arrancars for the characters but I need some ideas so any suggestions from you guys in the reviews or PM are fine with me. I don't own anything.**

In the middle of nothing inside the castle of Las Noches, Aizen sat on his throne in his chambers pondering on tactics while waiting for reports from any Arrancars or just his loyal subordinates Gin or Kaname who ever are best. While waiting, Aizen would stare at the boring night sky of Hueco Mundo where the full moon always shines until he hear the doors opening and sharp footsteps walk in the room before Kaname's voice spoke calmly. "Lord Aizen, Nnoitra and Grimmjow are battling each other again, would you like me to get Ulqiuorra to stop them?"

Aizen let out a silent sigh after he listen the news calmly; Nnoitra and Grimmjow may be the strongest 5th and 6th Espadas in his army but they like to attack each other to be more stronger than everyone but he's too bored to stop them from killing each other so he turn his seat to face the blind dark – skinned man and answer with a nod. "Yes. Please do…"

As Kaname bow before turning, Aizen notice a small and white rabbit tail sprout out of his butt which made the lord widen his eyes in surprise when his subordinate almost left the room before he turn, exclaiming. "I will prepare tea for you."

"…Yes." Aizen agreed as he watch Kaname turning around again before leaving but Aizen caught a glimpse of white rabbit ears popping out of his subordinate's head when he left the room before Sosuke slumped against his throne, a hand placed on his forehead to make sure he's not hallucinating or anything. He might be going crazy and hallucinating everything or did someone put something in his tea…which he recall he didn't had any today. Slowly lifting his hand off his head, Aizen recall an old story from the World of the Living about a curious little girl following a white rabbit into a hole and meeting unfamiliar and strange people in a wonderland, and a boastful queen who done nothing but playing croquets and cutting people's heads off as she pleases.

'Following a white rabbit huh?' Aizen thought in a mutter as he hear his other subordinate's voice hissing in.

"You seem troubled, Lord Aizen. Is something troubling you?" Aizen look up to see Gin walking in the room with his usual grin in his face and slitted eyes, his hands hold a cup of brown tea. Walking in the room, Gin notice the confused – annoyed like expression in Lord Aizen's face before he questioned the fox – faced man after receiving the tea. "Did you see Kaname when you walk in?"

"Why yes but he seem in an awful meeting, might be getting going somewhere important to him. If I were him, I would stop for a minute and mumble some song I've been hearing." Gin exclaimed in a calm mocking smile as Aizen softly narrow his eyes while drinking his tea; aware that Gin didn't see Tosen with rabbit ears and tail and maybe the lord himself is seeing things even while hearing Gin's voice adding like a purr. "Well I should be going now Lord Aizen, I don't want to be like Barragan who finish dealing a Hollow by beheading."

"Yes…" Aizen stop when he just notice Gin sprout a pair of silver cat ears and a long bushy cat tail both striped silver and grey out of his head and butt like Kaname earlier before he watch the now cat – eared and tailed subordinate left the room. Calmly, Aizen place the mug on his throne after lifting himself off to walk out of the room and through the silent halls, slightly confuse that no other Arrancars or any of the Espadas are around but as he took a turn to the right, a barking yip stop his tracks to turn and watch a familiar Hollow of a dog running to him; the tenth Espada Yammy's dog Kukkapūro.

"Are you looking for Yammy?" Aizen asked the puppy calmly, knowing that it'll answer by barking in agreement like a dog should but instead, Kukkapūro barked and growl at whatever's behind the leader to make him turn, seeing Kaname walking away from the two; he does have rabbit ears and tail but he's now holding a golden pocket watch in his left. Even far away, Aizen and the dog can hear the blind rabbit – man muttering. "I'm late…" a few times while continue to walk, unaware Aizen and Kukkapūro follow him from behind yet the former seem to mind the puppy following him than Yammy of all people.

Seeing Kaname taking a left turn of the hallway, Aizen and Kukkapūro follow him to find nothing and no sight of Tosen but instead, the two stood in front of a simple wooden purple door. Both look at each other in confusion while the hollow puppy let out a yip for not knowing of this door before when Aizen walk to the door and twist the doorknob to show nothing but black; probably a room he didn't know until now. Suddenly, Kukkapūro ran past Aizen to the room while the latter caught it with his hands yet he trip or lost his footing and fell inside to be a bottomless hole and the door close by itself, leaving the former captain of Soul Society screaming during his fall with a dog…

'I thought the book said the girl falls safely!?' Aizen thought as the two continue to fall through the bottomless hole with faster speed while various books and white rabbit plush dolls also fall through the hole until Aizen crashed through a sudden floor to make a hole and he and Kukkapūro land inside a large pile of cushions to break his hard landing. A relief sigh escape the pile of cushions as Aizen's head popped out from the front of the cushions with his slicked brown hair is messier like when he use to be in the Soul Society until Kukkapūro jumping out of the pile, barking for the lord to come out while he push the cushions one by one to crawl out but the minute he did; realize something when he look down…

…He's wearing a dress.

Kukkapūro tilt's it head in confusion while Aizen's eyes widen in surprise and confusion of his new embarrassing outfit from his hands gripping his hair before lowering down to feel the silk of his cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top and knee – high brown boots, at least he's not wearing Mary Jane shoes with stockings. What's worse is that he doesn't have his Zanpakuto at the moment and he doesn't feel to have his powers and Spirit Energy the minute he and the dog enter this mysteriously yet colored room with orange walls and purple and white checkered room.

'What the hell is happening here? One minute I'm in Hueco Mundo, the next I'm in some kind…some kind of Wonderland?' Aizen thought while the hollow dog watch the lord in a dress pacing front and back, thinking about this strange place and how to get out of here, or what with the other Arrancars and Espada find him in a dress of all things; Aizen gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger if he think of the latter and the sight of some of the crazy Espadas laugh at seeing their lord in a humiliating and girly dress.


	2. Chapter 2

A bark fill the silent air as Aizen turn to see Kukkapūro barking at a familiar shadow of Tosen walking away before the two follow it through the hallway which is curved and like earlier, a door is the only thing in this hallway but unlike the door before, Aizen open the door to be another door but smaller so nine times he open the door it leads to a smaller one until he founds a hole to fit through when he crawl into along with Kukkapūro. They appear to be in a room with pink walls and dark and bubblegum pink checkered floor, a small and simple wooden door with a golden doorknob is sported in front.

Running to the door, Aizen kneel to twist the doorknob but the moment he did…

"Owh!" Aizen back away while Kukkapūro jump on his arms in surprise to see the doorknob scream in a high pitch girl voice before realizing the doorknob has a face of a child with big eyes that has a line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes, short hair that has familiar skull - like piece which sits on the top of her head with crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off.

"Oh hi there! I'm sorry but you can't fit Nel, you're too big for me. What can Nel do for you?" the doorknob, who might've introduce herself and speak in the third person, Nel asked with a kind smile while Aizen still looks a bit surprise of a talking doorknob before he shook his head to forget and exclaim the child doorknob. "I'm looking for a white rabbit so hope you don't mind…"

"Oh you mean him?" Nel open her mouth wide for the two to see Kaname running before Aizen lean back to look around in case to find something to shrink and fit in the door until he found a table in the center of the room he didn't realize along a bottle with a tag 'DRINK ME' while Kukkapūro jump on the table to drink a bit after Aizen finish drinking before both man and dog shrunk to a size of ants, to Aizen's sudden relief his dress can match the size.

"Nel's happy you two shrunk…" Nel commented with a smile but later dim to a frown when she realize something before exclaiming in shock, surprising 'Alice'. "Oh no! Nel realize Nel is locked! I'm sorry not just noticing this!"

Kukkapūro barked next to Aizen's legs in behind when he turn to notice a plate on the floor, holding a single white macaroon with the red icing EAT ME. Eating the macaroon in one swallow, Aizen froze when he start growing to a giant size until he hits the ceiling while his left boot hit the door with Nel's face. While ruffling his head in pain when he hit the ceiling, he heard Nel muffling against his boot before he lift it off her face when he question in pain. "What did you say?"

To his surprise, Nel starts to cry like a baby with tears slowly filling the floor. "Nel's sorry Nel's locked and making you bigger!" and she continue to cry harder while heavy tears starts filling the bottom half of the room to become a flood, as Aizen sport a whimpering – like barking Kukkapūro swimming to him with the bottle so lifting both the dog and bottle with one giant hand, Aizen drank the bottle to shrink in an instance while he and Kukkapūro fall straight to slip inside the empty bottle as it land and splash into the flood of tears which Nel swallow her tears after stopping to cry…

While drifting on the water, Aizen and Kukkapūro waited in an endless sea of tears but hearing the latter barking at whatever it sees beside Aizen's right to make him see far away but clearly seen is a tall, muscular, and dark skinned man with yellow eyes, bald a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace sailing on a small boat. He wears a long mandarin-style white jacket with a small opening at his chest area, a matching hakama but what is so confusing about him is that he has a dodo's beak.

"A dodo?" Aizen questioned to himself when watching the dodo – like man continue to sail away while singing to himself which he sang his name is Zoomari until the sea of tears began to drift faster as waves until Aizen and Kukkapūro suddenly escape from the bottle to splash themselves in shore, the former cough water out when he sat on his knees while Kukkapūro shook himself to get dry before the two notice the Zoomari dodo is on a big rock, instructing a group of exact people as the leader dodo to run around the rock in circles but during their run, the waves are splashing them all over again…

"Pardon me miss!" Aizen snapped out when the leader dodo notice him afar before inquiring him calmly while leaving the other dodos running around in the circle. "But you must run around in circles to dry faster…" but he was interrupted when a large wave splash the dodos and Aizen and Kukkapūro again. When the two stood up, the latter bark to get Aizen's attention before he realizes Kaname also washed up ashore before running away to the woods so leaving the dodo instructing his comrades, Aizen and Kukkapūro ran to the woods to find nothing again so the two continue walking through; unaware two odd figures are spying on them.

While Aizen and Kukkapūro are walking and unaware, the two figures walk behind him in the light to show their appearances; one is a humanoid Arrancar whose head is almost completely covered by an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns, his left eye is yellow while his right eye is concealed by a purple eye patch, which is attached to his brow, blond hair that sticks out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body is purple, but wears a white, armor-like vest that covers the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins a lighter shade of purple loincloth wrapped around his waist, a Hollow hole in his stomach, and has only three toes on each foot.

The other one has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands and feet. He wears a hooded yellow bodysuit which is covered with black polka dots of varying sizes. His head is very large, being almost as big as his body, his face mask resembles a stereotypical tiki mask with exaggerated colorful red features, including large yellow eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent red nose.

Seeing their 'victims' stopping their tracks to look around the forest, the two Arrancars accidently stumbled and fell on their bodies with a large thud, getting Aizen and Kukkapūro's attention to the four's surprise while the dog growl angrily which would send the insect head – like Arrancar to jump on his friend's arms while Aizen raise a confused eyebrow for the two cowardly fear of Kukkapūro when the first Arrancar who jump begged Aizen while pointing a finger at Kukkapūro. "P – Please get this creepy dog away! He looks scary!"

"Yeah! He might eat us despite we're too big for him!" the second Arrancar pleaded as slowly and still confused, Aizen held Kukkapūro on his arms to watch the insect Arrancar sighing in relief when he climb off his friend's arms before thanking. "Thanks. You really need to train this dog…"

The two Arrancars suddenly make a pose while the insect – like Arrancar seem to be introducing himself. "I am Pesche Guatiche…"

"And I'm Dondochakka Birstanne!" the second Arrancar introduced after as both Aizen and Kukkapūro look at each other in confusion before the former asked the two calmly. "Pardon me to interrupt, but I'm looking for a White Rabbit and we are curious to know where he is…"

"Oh no need to interrupt! In fact, your curiosity remind us of a true story that once happen here, and it goes like this!" Dondochakka interrupted kindly as he lift Aizen and Kukkapūro with both his giant hands to the lord's surprise before he place the two to sit on a large log before both Pesche and Dondochakka starts to sing.

 _Pesche:_ _The sun was shining on the sea_

 _Shining with all his might_

 _Dondochakka:_ _He did his very best to make_

 _The billows smooth and bright_

 _Pesche:_ _And this was odd because it was_

"The middle of the night !..." Pesche and Dondochakka sang as the scene changes to show a beach which one side of the beach and the sky shows day time while the other side show night time. Walking to the day side of the beach are two men; one is a very tall man with a thin and lanky body; His face sport a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth while his black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eyepatch with one exposed dark gray eye, and dressed as a simple suit like a butler with a trench coat.

His companion is a young and slim male with dirty blonde hair, has a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his brown right eye, and also dressed in a simple light blue shirt, grey pants and brown shoes.

 _Pesche:_ _The Walrus and the Carpenter_

 _Were walking close at hand_

 _Dondochakka:_ _The beach was wide From side to side_

 _But much too full of sand_

While the two men continue to walk, the carpenter; Tesra struggle to walk due to the sands entering his shoes before he pull out his right and whack the sole of the shoe to send a huge pile of sand covering his body until it stop when Tesra call out his companion, Nnoitra.

 _Tesra:_ _Mr. Nnoitra!_

 _Pesche:_ _Said the Carpenter_

 _Tesra:_ _My brain begins to perk_

"We'll sweep this clear in half a year. If you don't mind the work …" Tesra assured as Nnoitra spit – take on brown tea he was saving to drink but the mention of work send him to waste the whole bottle when he ask Tesra in shock and anger. "Work!? Wait a fucking hell minute!"

 _Pesche:_ _The Walrus said_

 _Nnoitra:_ _what about other things_ _!_

 _Of fights and battle and blood_

 _Of Arrancars and kings_

 _And why the sea is boiling hot_

 _And whether Menos have wings_

 _What about_ _n_ _o work today!_

"We're cabbages and kings!" Nnoitra huffed as he pull Tesra out of the sand before sending him flying to the sea where he notice with a smile of seeing three Privaron Espadas on sea noticing the carpenter in surprise before hiding when Tesra pull himself out of the sea to get Nnoitra's attention. He turn in slight boredom but seeing Tesra pointing at the sea while whistling motion the 'walrus' to change his mouth into a huge grin to show his upper teeth but froze when he see Tesra pulling out a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt, and spikes on the hilt rim with guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing.

Grabbing Tesra by his collar, Nnoitra bang his head a few times before motioning him to watch as the 'walrus' walk to the sea which he can breathe before motioning the three Privaron Espadas to listen his speech.

 _Hey, come and walk with us_

 _The day is warm and bright_

 _A nice walk_ _a_ _nd a talk_

 _Would be a great delight_

"Should we get hungry on the way , we'll stop and, uh, have a bite…" Tesra's head popped in the water beside Nnoitra who froze before angrily bang his head to send him out and back to the beach, getting suspicion from a man with brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee.

 _Dondochakka:_ _But_ Gantenbainne Mosqueda _winked his eye_

 _And shook his afro - haired head_

 _He knew too well this was no time_

 _To leave his bed_

"The sea is nice, take my advice and stay right here …" Gantenbainne Mosqueda told the other Privaron Espada while a bored Nnoitra ignore him before turning to stand in front of the afro – headed man, unaware to the other Privaron Espadas that the 'walrus' had threw Gantenbainne out of the sea to be caught by Tesra…

 _Pesche:_ _Mosqueda said_

 _Nnoitra:_ _Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine, but, uh, ha, ha!_ _What about we talk about other things_

 _Of fights and battle and blood_

 _Of Arrancars and kings_

 _And why the sea is boiling hot_

 _And whether Menos have wings_

 _Come on, run away_

 _With Arrancars and Kings!_

Following the suspicious 'walrus' without worry, the Privaron Espada follow Nnoitra out of the sea while Tesra quickly than light speed, build a small shack of a seafood restaurant to let his friend and the Privaron Espada in, to the latters' unaware demise…. All seated on a table, Nnoitra would eyed their two victims but upon seeing Tesra seated, Nnoitra froze in surprise before quickly order with a grin. "Hey, how about a loaf a bread for what I need?"

As Tesra went in the kitchen, Nnoitra slowly held the two Privaron Espadas but quickly put them back the minute he sense Tesra opening the kitchen door to ask the 'walrus' "How 'bout some pepper and salt and vinegar, master? "

"Yeah, yeah great idea, ha ha! I'll take that!" Nnoitra lied as while Tesra head back to the kitchen, the 'walrus' grinned back at his prey while placing a large black pot to hide a grown person in on the table, getting the Privaron Espadas' surprise.

"Now, if you're ready, guys…we can begin lunch…" Nnoitra hissed as he open the pot lid to show the shocked Privaron Espadas an already tied up and struggling Gantenbainne Mosqueda, to the only female Privaron Espada Cirucci Sanderwicci's shock. "You want to eat us!?"

"What the hell are you trying to be!? Are you some cannibal, señor!?" Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio screamed in shock and anger while Nnoitra grab their collars before answering with a cruel grin. "Yeah, it's time to talk of food and things…" while unaware in the kitchen, Tesra busy himself preparing for the side dish while singing.

 _Of peppercorns and mustard seeds_

 _And other seasonings!_

 _We'll mix 'em all together_

 _In a sauce that's fit for kings_

 _Calloo-Callay_

 _We'll eat today_

"Like Arrancars and kings! " Tesra finished as he held a tray of bread with pepper and vinegar before walking out of the kitchen to see Nnoitra hiccupping on his seat with a relief sigh. "That was (hic) sorry, that was boring as hell (hic) you busy…" before Tesra starts calling the Privaron Espada, to his confusion…

 _Pesche:_ _But answer, there came none_

"And this was scarcely odd because …" Dondochakka commented as Tesra look up to froze in surprise of seeing the Privaron Espadas' clothes have been lying around but their beings are gone…

 _Both:_ _They'd been eaten;_ _Every one!_

Nnoitra slowly walk outside the shack but seeing a betrayed Tesra beginning to pull out his Zanpakuto in rage send a proud Nnoitra crashing out of the door before Tesra starts running after his 'friend' while swinging his Zanpakuto to even hit the 'walrus'.

"With Arrancars and kings!" Pesche and Dondochakka sang as the scene change back to the clearing before the two Arrancars finish the story with proud excitement. "The End!"

"How interesting." Aizen complimented calmly as Kukkapūro was sleeping on his lap the entire story before Pesche notice it and start shouting in dismay to wake it up in a surprise yip. "What!? That dog was asleep this whole time! You know you really need to train him, girl!"

"Anyway, would you like to hear another story?" Dondochakka asked kindly while ignoring the shock and mad friend as Aizen slowly stood up from the log. "I'm terribly sorry but I need to…" but he stop to see Pesche and Dondochakka starting to sing another story yet Kukkapūro bark to get Aizen's attention before both walk away from the clearing, leaving the two cheerful Arrancars singing their next story in his absence…


	3. Chapter 3

Although feeling pity for leaving those two Arrancars while they were telling another story, Aizen and Kukkapūro continue walking through this strange world through a pink path with large green trees beside. Although he hates to admit it, Aizen felt comfortable in his dress while Kukkapūro seem to enjoy walking with Aizen during the walk. Noticing a simple white house with a large straw – filled roof, both almost walk past it before hearing a familiar voice calling out to them. "Excuse me!"

Aizen and Kukkapūro turn at the house when Kaname Tosen popped out of one of the front windows along his white rabbit ears before the two watch him running back inside the house, both Aizen and the dog keep cringing in surprise when they can hear the sounds of breaking objects and loud thuds inside until the White Rabbit finally ran out of the house to the two, asking calmly while gently pushing Aizen's back inside the house, the latter was surprised the house is cleaner despite those loud thuds earlier. "Would you and your dog please help me look for my gloves? I'm terribly late!"

"Terribly late for what?" Aizen asked as the White Rabbit didn't answer the question, instead gently dragging the two up the stairs into a matching white bedroom before he exclaim calmly. "I'll wait outside the room…"

Feeling a bit irritated for not receiving an answer, the two walk around the room, scurrying around the shelves and the boxes looking for his gloves but seeing an opened box of similar cakes with the letters written in frosting like EAT ME, TAKE ME, and I'M DELICIOUS; Aizen froze in surprise when he notice Kukkapūro ate one small cake before Kaname walk in to see the dog slowly growing quickly.

Grabbing Aizen's left wrist, Kaname and Aizen ran down the stairs before the two jump outside the house to fall on their stomachs when a larger thud broke in the house, while the White Rabbit help lifting 'Alice' on his knees before the two turn in surprise to see Kukkapūro now taken form into a monstrous size Yammy. His skull ridges become more pronounced with two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head along a white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming an actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos, growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso, connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints leading up to the base of a bony tail club, three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams, five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows and six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.

"Please wait here while I get help." Kaname told Aizen with a calm yet slight surprise tone as the latter watch the White Rabbit running away through the path before he look back to see the house now sport each of "Yammy"'s arms reaching out of the walls while the back of the house leaves a massive large hole for the monster's backside to escape before Yammy now start cursing in pain and anger. "Argh dammit! My legs!"

"This monster starts appearing and growing inside my house, Zoomari and I need to be quick or else…" Aizen look back to the path where Kaname returns with the dodo from earlier, Zoomari but upon stopping next to Aizen; Zoomari froze in surprise to see Yammy stuck inside the house, before he commented the shock as calm as he can. "Well damn, we must get the monster out of the house!"

"Can you please do? This woman's dog is still in there…" Kaname calmly asked as Zoomari just notice Aizen beside the dodo's left, inside the lord is holding his annoyance for being called a woman this entire damn world before Zoomari exclaimed while thinking aloud. "Of course to save this young lady's dog. Now all that we need to save the dog is to…"

A whistle broke his thoughts as the three men turn around to see a young man with aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair holding the longest ladder about the length of a mansion under his left arm. He wears a white and black dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to the normal jacket and hakama, a matching frilly nobles' coat and a single white gentleman's glove for his left hand.

"Aaroniero!" Zoomari called out as the young man called Aaroniero stop with a small grin when the 'dodo' walk to him before gently dragging the man with a hand patted his back to the house while chiming. "Aaroniero, have you ever been climbing in chimneys again?"

"What do you mean that? Of course I've been so many chimneys than I can count!" Aaroniero declared proudly while placing the ladder against the wall in front of the window showing Yammy's large angry eyes, the young man was unaware while slowly climbing up until Zoomari instructed him. "All you have to do is to go up the chimney and save the poor dog from the monster."

"Sure thing governor…" Aaroniero replied with confidence until he froze and almost fell before grabbing the ladder and realized in shock when seeing Yammy's eyes in the window. "Monster!?" and start running back down while screaming, with Kaname, Zoomari, and Aizen grabbing the back of the man's dress grab to send him running back up the ladder until another realization hits Aaroniero to froze again in surprise but Zoomari grabs him while walking up the ladder.

"Steady boy, you will put up a great deal of respect from others who will see you as a hero." Zoomari exclaimed calmly while placing Aaroniero on the top of the chimney before a sudden push send the latter falling inside the room with his land sending a huge cloud of black soot reaching to Yammy's nose. Hearing Yammy about let out a sneeze, Zoomari lead both Kaname and Aizen back away when a huge sneeze strong enough, send Aaroniero shooting up from the chimney while screaming, earning Zoomari to remark calmly with shaking his head in disapproval after watching him from the sky. "Well, there goes Aaroniero."

"Any ideas?" Kaname asked the dodo while Aizen notice a carrot garden beside the left side of the house but a sudden loud thought from Zoomari snap the lord out. "We'll burn the house and the monster down!"

"What!?" Kaname, Aizen, and Yammy asked in shock and anger as the three watch Zoomari walking to Yammy's left legs before pulling out a match, sending Yammy to struggle inside despite the small house can hold his massive size and strength in before Kaname witness Aizen running to the carrot garden, whistling at the Godzilla – like Arrancar to get his attention of the carrot garden. Reaching out with his giant hand, Yammy pull out a handful of carrots before stuffing his whole hand to his mouth.

"I'm late!" Kaname check his pocket watch while Yammy quickly shrunk back to revert back into Kukkapūro as it jump outside the window to land on Aizen's arms while the latter receive a lick on the left cheek by the satisfied dog until the two notice Tosen is running away through the forest again so leaving the dodo and his plan to burn the house down even when the whole madness is settled, Aizen and Kukkapūro continue running after him through the forest. Entering a forest of giant grasses, Aizen seem to lose sight of Tosen but hearing him muttering he's late through the forest…

A few minutes after the whole run through the forest, Aizen heard a familiar scream from the sky as noticing a figure is going to land on the two, Aizen grab Kukkapūro on his arms before taking a step back the minute a familiar screaming Aaroniero land on the ground, making a huge hole of his being for a while with silent filling the air until a gloveless hand emerge from the hole.

"Damn, that really hurt…" Aaroniero gritted his teeth in pain while he hoist himself up from the hole with Aizen and Kukkapūro watching the young man dusting his garb but the three stop as they heard female voices arguing to each other not far from the three, Aizen, Kukkapūro, and Aaroniero follow those voices while pushing the giant grass away. The three witness a group of female women wearing modified Arrancars as only one of them, who is possibly the leader, is a man with shoulder pink hair with the bangs on the right side of his forehead leaving two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes with white rectangular-framed glasses.

"Well, look who decided to drop by; the lizard with his new friend and her dog." The leader, noticing the three 'guests', chimed in delight with a smirk as the other female Arrancars broke their argument to see the guests before Aaroniero mumble near Aizen in annoyance of being called lizard. "Great we reach Szayelaporro's garden. Let's just get outta here before they break into song."

"Oh don't think we're letting you guys going on easy!" A young female Arrancar with bluish black hair to her shoulders, icy blue right eye and amber left eye with a red outline and has a horn on her mask fragment, yelled with a proud cruel grin as one of her two friends beside her bang her head painfully to receive a short scream in pain; the woman has dark skin, green eyes, long thick and wavy brown hair and large breasts; her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts and her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Apacci." The Arrancar woman commented with a tired sigh as Apacci complain her in anger. "What's the big idea Mila Rose!?"

"You two need to stop bickering; otherwise we might be distracted and lose our opponents by thinking we're becoming weak." another female Arrancar with long and flowing olive-green hair, lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye and three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs taunted with an emotionless amusement. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck, a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist.

"Damn it Sung – Sun; whose side are you on!?" Both Apacci and Mila – Rose argued in anger as when everyone left the three arguing along with Szayelaporro, a teenage – looking Arrancar with short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye which her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom but her left eye is green asked the three 'guests' in confusion. "Hey, my friend Loly and I are wondering what are you guys doing here?"

"I didn't say anything Menoly!…" Menoly's friend who has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask like Menoly, and her right eye is pink; argued with her friend in anger but when both Loly and Menoly notice Aizen's eyes softly narrow in irritation, both froze in shock when Aizen answer Menoly's question calmly. "Aaroniero, my dog and I are looking for a white rabbit…"

"Oh, that blind fool? He always come walking past this garden in a hurry everyday but he has the urge to ignore answering our questions on why the hurry. If I were him, I would stop myself but I'm not." Szayelaporro stop arguing with the three young ladies who continue to bicker themselves, commenting with a smirk as a young-looking female Arrancar with her Hollow mask a form of a helmet, with two horns on the top of her head; the left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye; commented while sitting beside the leader. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her hollow mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair, her outfit consists of a white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots; her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. "Yeah but you can't miss him if he keeps saying he's late!"

"Well now that we know where the damn is that White Rabbit; let's get the hell out of here…" Aaroniero mumbled as Szayelaporro and the female Fraccions watch the two men and the dog walking past them, despite Aizen seem to aware both Loly and Menoly are watching him leave with surprise written on their faces until Szayelaporro comment about Aizen when they left, his cruel smirk widen like a mad Cheshire Cat. "Well, the lizard's friend seem to be a really interesting woman~."

 **(A/N: I don't own anything but the ideas of the story; and Aaroniero will be in Kaien Shiba form in this entire story.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea writing this. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Disney.)**

"So anyway, the reason I hate those flowers earlier and they hate me back is because I was caught flirting at Szayelaporro the first time we met but I didn't know he was a guy until I was scolded and being called gay from the other girls for touching Szayel's ass. At first I was confused and mad for being called gay but then Szayelaporro told me he was a guy. Honestly, if anyone back there is gay, it's that pink - haired douche!" During the walk through the giant grass, Aaroniero explain the story of his hatred with the Arrancars and Szayelaporro earlier in anger to Aizen while Kukkapūro is sleeping on the latter's folded arms while silently snoring.

"So all this is because you think Szayelaporro is a girl? I would think that is being racist." Aizen complimented with a small smile as Aaroniero place his gloveless right hand on his hip before continue explaining with a tired and irritated sigh. "I think HE's being racist for having girly pink hair, nerdy glasses, and being arrogant…"

The two men stop to noticed dark green smoke rising up in the air from whatever's in front of their direction so walking through the forest of giant grass, they see a strange being standing on a giant mushroom while his left hand was lifted for the creature to see a dark green Cero in his hand. It is a man with short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils with teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes, but what confuses the two men is that this being has a lower half of a green and black caterpillar body with black spikes sticking out of his body.

Noticing the two trespassers beside his mushroom, the caterpillar stop his act to turn and face them, showing his glued frown even when he asked in a calm and cold tone. "What do I have here? Who are you and what brings you to see me?" although Aaroniero let out a nerve twitch mark in anger when he realize the caterpillar is lowering himself to lean near Aizen while hanging his body on the mushroom to hang him until the 'lizard' argue with the caterpillar while pointing at the calm lord and the dog. "Hey! Am I being invisible to you guys around here!? At least I'm with this kind woman who can understand me!"

"Actually, I didn't notice you were here." The caterpillar remarked calmly while frowning as he climb himself back to sit on the mushroom to witness Aaroniero frozen in shock while a gong sound was heard, to receive confusion from Aizen and Kukkapūro who finally woke up by the gong until they left a pouting Aaroniero sitting on another mushroom when the caterpillar introduce himself to the two. "My name is Ulquiorra and let me repeat earlier; who are you and what brings you here?"

"My name is Aizen and my dog, Aaroniero and I are looking for the White Rabbit that probably pass here." Aizen answered as Ulquiorra eyed the still pouting 'lizard' beside before back to Aizen to compliment the latter quietly with a satisfied yet still emotionless amusement. "Something tells me you will be brave enough to stand up to the ruler…" before he exclaim Aizen while grabbing the left and right side of his mushroom in both his hands. "I haven't seen the blind White Rabbit but please take these useful mushrooms with you; one side will make you bigger and the other will make you smaller so please use these wisely."

"Let me at 'im!" The moment Aizen receive the mushroom bits that can fill both his palms, Kukkapūro had the urge to jump on Aaroniero's back to stop him from attacking the emotionless and cold caterpillar who slowly turn his back to the 'liizard' before he covers himself in black and green burst of spiritual energy, which falls around Ulquiorra as green rain. Stopping for a short while, Aizen, , Kukkapūro, and Aaroniero watch as Ulquiorra becomes bat-like in appearance; large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair grows longer and wilder, the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front, the lines on his face become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen while his Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

"I thought he'll turn into a butterfly?" Aizen asked Aaroniero in confusion as the latter stood up next to the lord with his eyes narrow in suspicion and still annoyance before he whisper near Aizen while the three watch Ulquiorra flying away but not before he stomp on the 'lizard' 's face to stop him from finishing the sentence. "He is a weird caterpillar and we never get to see him in his second release…ack!" before Lord Aizen drag the unconscious Aaroniero by holding him against the former's back and he and Kukkapūro continue their way through the forest.

Walking through a deserted forest, Aizen and Kukkapūro see nothing but signs in every tree they see pointing in different directions with the words writing Mad Hatter and March Hare but during the walk and placing Aaroniero down to check he is still unconscious; the two heard an icy male voice singing in the air while the two look around to be nothing but his voice still sings in the air.

 _'Twas Brillig_

 _And the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe._

"Where is that voice…"

"Lose something?" The voice asked Aizen as he froze and turn around to see a male face but only his grinning mouth is seen in the shadows on one of the trees above the three, while Aaroniero slowly woke up and grunting from earlier until he notice the mouth on the tree and quickly jump on Aizen's arms in surprise when the man continue to sing while slowly, the man shows his appearance to be Gin but like earlier, his hair shows a pair of silver cat ears and a long bushy cat tail both striped silver and grey out of his butt; his attire however wears a white kimono – like Arrancar outfit with silver stripes. Seeing Gin in a cat form send Kukkapūro barking while Aizen struggle to get Aaroniero off his arms while he squirm to try climbing on the former, shouting at Gin's cat – like appearance to Aizen in shock and anger. " You need to be careful with him! Gin is the maddest of the lot and we can't tell who's side he is!"

"I'm on my own side and the name is Cheshire Gin. What brings you two loving couple here?" Gin exclaimed as his grin and closed eyes seem to be glued in his face to send Aaroniero who manage to sit Aizen's shoulders and back while pointing a finger at the Cheshire Cat on the tree before he starts arguing in anger and confidence. "We are not a couple! I'm helping this lady and her dog to find the White Rabbit so hah!"

"Then please get off me…" Aizen muttered as he successfully lean back to make Aaroniero falling off the former's shoulder and land on the ground when Gin seem to find this amusing for him to explain the three about the White Rabbit. "If I were you three, I would meet with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. The White Rabbit usually stops by when he's late so you guys can't miss him. And one more thing, the lizard's right; of all the people of Wonderland, I am the maddest of the lot…"

Although Aaroniero gave the confident Cheshire Cat an angry glare, Aizen drag the 'lizard' away for the three to continue their way while leaving the cat to continue singing the same chorus again and again even while disappearing in thin air. Walking out of the forest, the three find themselves reaching to another simple white house with a straw – filled roof but unlike the earlier house which is heavily damaged by Kukkapūro, the front yard of the house has a long table filled with a large supply of dancing teapots that sprout steam out and teacups on saucers before the three found the hosts celebrating at the head of the table which are about to sing.

The first host is a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats. His attire consists of a white _hakama_ , a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar with the inner lining of his jacket is black and the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone and his Hollow hole is located on his abdomen, also sports a large scar across his torso, and a really big top hat on his hat.

The second host is a young but effeminate male Arrancar short, curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars where his remains of his Hollow mask is a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head along with white and pink long hare ears. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands, two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens, a white _hakama_ , black sash, black _tabi_ socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes.

March Hare: A very merry unbirthday to me!

Mad Hatter: To who?

March Hare: To me!

Mad Hatter: Oh you!

March Hare: A very merry unbirthday to you!

Mad Hatter: Who me?

March Hare: Yes, you!

Mad Hatter: Oh, me!

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea! A very merry unbirthday to you!" the young March Hare finish the song as he lift a teapot to pull out an unexpected tiny and sleeping man with wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, a faded goatee and white mouse ears. He wears a white jacket outlined in black on his Arrancar outfit, though altered with the collar upturned, a black sash around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck.

Hearing Kukkapūro barking at the feet of the table; the Mad Hatter and March Hare froze in surprise after the latter drop the dormouse inside the teapot as the Mad Hatter suddenly walk on the table while smashing a few teapots and teacups on his feet until he stop in front of the three "intruders" but after purposely falling to sit on the table when the March Hare jump on each seat to join the Mad Hatter, Kukkapūro jump on Aizen's arms while making whimpering – like noises when it look scared of seeing the Mad Hatter giving it a extremely cruel grin to show his teeth like a wild cat.

"Oi Luppi! We have extra guests!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed with a laugh as the March Hare starts to give a slap on the Hatter's hat while letting out an annoyed pout – like in his face before the hare mock the Hatter sarcastically while not seeing the irritating anger in the man's face. "Honestly Grimmjow, you scare the dog and what next, you might scare the lizard and his new girlfriend?"

"Hey! Quit slapping my hat, dumbass!" The Mad Hatter, Grimmjow argued with Luppi as the latter gave himself a pouting frown when he stuff the former's mouth with a big Danish pastry without thinking before the March Hare left the shock and angry gagged Hatter to introduce himself with an innocent smile, yet his earlier act send the two men in silent annoyance – confusion like. "So sorry for Grimmjow, not many like an angry Mad Hatter but I am the March Hare; Luppi. Why don't you three stay for tea? I'm sure you three must be tired of walking around here endlessly?~"

"That's very kind of you…" Aizen thanked as Luppi gave him a cup of tea before Aaroniero until Grimmjow finally grab the pastry off his mouth, panting while glaring at his companion in anger before he let out a scoff, questioning Aizen and Aaroniero in boredom. "Hey, what got you guys to come here anyway? You guys lost or something?"

"Not really, we're looking for the White Rabbit…" Aizen answered as he finish his cup of tea while Kukkapūro ate a bagel on the table before Luppi touch his chin with his right sleeved hand while tilting his head to the left, murmuring aloud in confusion. "Mmh…maybe he's busy being late as usual, I mean why would a blind and late rabbit like him serve the King and Queen of Hearts?" but he was interrupted when Grimmjow let out a sarcastic and amused laugh out of his grinning mouth. "Because he doesn't want to piss the King of Hearts and get his head chop off, that's what!"

"The King can't do that, right?" Aizen asked Aaroniero as the 'lizard' let out a shudder of the mention on the possible ruler of the strange world before he answer the lord in a quiet warning. "Trust me on this one, Aizen; you do NOT want to make the King AND the Queen mad, and not crazy mad!" before Grimmjow lean closer to eyed Aizen and his dress while he lean back in confusion of the Mad Hatter eying his appearance until another of his cruel widen smirks grow in the big – hatted man. "For a woman, you have a really small chest…" but a really large mallet bang Grimmjow's head to send him falling on Aizen's lap as Luppi lift the mallet on his sleeved hands before commenting with another sarcastic frown. "You shouldn't judge a woman's chest even if she has no chest."

"I'm late, I'm late…" The party heard a familiar voice outside the house until Kaname Tosen ran in the house, still worrying of being late but when he ran past the table, Grimmjow grab his pocket watch from the blind rabbit's hands as the latter froze of 'seeing' the Mad Hatter holding his pocket watch before he and Luppi start running to the left side of the table from the four's view as the three men look at each other in confusion of what are the two doing with the pocket watch but when hearing Grimmjow shouting at Luppi in fury..."Oi, we don't need the damn mustard!", the four back away when the two stop to see the pocket watch, covered in various mustard, sugar, jam, and butter, start acting and jumping crazy to their surprise.

"This is what happens when you add the damn mustard!" Grimmjow scolded Luppi in anger as the latter pull out the same mallet to whack the jumping pocket watch out of the area like a golf ball, to Kaname's dismay when Aizen and Aaroniero heard him muttering after he falls on his knees. "M – My watch…it was a present from a friend…before she died…" before he can feel Kukkapūro's head against his right hand, showing it's pity to the blind rabbit.

"…You have an amazing dog, miss. Surely, you and your dog want to return to where you came from yes?" Kaname exclaimed when he slowly stood off his knees as Kukkapūro jump Aizen's arms before giving his 'master' a lick in the cheek when Aizen answer Tosen's question calmly. "Well we were here to find you to ask where are you going, but we would like to get home please."

"Very well, allow me to accompany you three to find Gin where he would help us find the shortcut to the Kingdom of Hearts; surely The King and Queen of Hearts may be able to help…if you three won't make them mad." Tosen agreed as his last word send Aaroniero shivering in fear to scream his plea. "I rather save myself than meeting that cat again and the King!" before both Aizen and Tosen grab the 'lizard''s dress garb to drag him out of the mad tea party and the house before the three continue their way back through the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Still dragging the screaming and struggling 'lizard', Aizen and Kaname continue their way back to the dark forest where they're suppose to meet the Cheshire Cat again. Aizen was first surprise to meet Gin as a Cheshire Cat earlier but at least he's not scared of him or his creepy glued grin unlike Aaroniero and Kukkapūro, who the latter is sitting on the former's head during the walk. Finally settling down at the same spot the three first met the cat, the four heard the same chorus in the shadows while Tosen the White Rabbit look up to one of the trees to see Gin showing himself but unaware of him, he is happening to eat a large basket of dried persimmons calmly until he slowly look down to see the others noticing him; to his dismay and surprise. "How long have ya all been here!?"

"We just got here, Gin. We need your help." Tosen calmly answered as the four watch Gin quickly finish the whole basket of dried persimmons until a burp escape his grinning mouth before he exclaim while dropping himself to stand with the team, earning Aaroniero to hug the also scared Kukkapūro while Gin let out a purr, looking at Aizen with his eyes slowly open to show aqua green. "Excuse me. Now, what's seem to be the trouble for needing my help? Is it to take care of the girl?, cause I be most delightful…" which brings an angry surprise to Aaroniero and Aizen, the latter still had a grudge inside for being called woman and girl just because he's wearing a dress.

"No; we need a shortcut to the Kingdom of Hearts." Kaname answered as Gin nod in understanding before everyone watch the cat walking up the tree without falling in gravity and start scurrying some stuff inside the tree while throwing over his shoulders as everyone dodge some things but Kaname got hit with a horn, a shoe hit Aaroniero's stomach to receive a short gasp of pain, and a matching big yet pink hat than Grimmjow's slowly fall to land on Aizen's head until finally, Gin pull down a branch beside his right like a lever to show the bark of the tree opening down like a door showing a giant maze with a blue sky and a large castle in the background. The five, counting the Cheshire Cat to both Aaroniero and Kukkapūro's dismay, walk through the maze as it looks endless and the bushes are fill with red roses although most of all the roses are painted to be red but when Kaname took a left and the four find him gone, Aizen and Gin turn to hear two or three Arrancars singing a tune to be three men painting the white roses of a tree red; one has long, flowing blond hair and leopard-like, light purple markings around his gray eyes. His Spanish – like uniform are customized with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife-like protrusion on both of his sleeves which extend along the top of his hands and his hakama are tucked into his boots, another is a young and slim man with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a Hollow mask resemble the skull of a saber - tooth cat, and are on the top of his head, resembling a helmet, wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but resembling a white mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar, and hakama, his shoes resemble traditional martial arts training shoes and his hakama are close-fitting, and lack the creases normal hakama have, and finally a large, bulky, and muscular man long, wavy black hair, large glossy lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes, his Hollow mask remnants resemble a small tiara with horns, and his Arrancar outfit is customized with feminine motifs like a shirt that bares his muscled torso and chest, hakama, and high – heeled like shoes.

Walking up to them, the four watch the three continue painting the white roses red with a bucket of red paint standing beside each leg but the three Fraccion stop when the flamboyant muscled man stop painting to see the Cheshire Cat and his long glued grin with close – slitted eyes, before Aizen beside him; to receive a sudden scream from the flamboyant muscled man unexpectedly to the four's surprise even when he points a finger at Aizen before commenting in surprise and amazement. "I would kill myself to be more beautiful like this woman! The soft cream skin along the cerulean silk dress! The short yet chocolate brown hair and calm matching eyes! The big pink hat, and she comes with a dog! She's probably a model or from a really rich family of makeup artists!~" as while the four travelers watch in surprise of his dramatic personality, the man's two friends watch in slight annoyance even while the muscled gay man start feeling Aizen's arms and thighs, his dress, and finally Kukkapūro before the weird gay man finally finish with an amused pout – like face, leading everyone in confusion about the sudden star – like sparkles glittering in the air. "Oh I wish to be like this beautiful woman."

"I would kill myself if our King finds out about painting his secret white roses, if it weren't for Ggio's stupid bet, Charlotte." The man with the long blonde hair commented as he pretends to feel like to puke from seeing Charlotte being more gayer than usual while the last young man with a saber – tooth Hollow mask argue the man in irritation. "Don't get me involve in Charlotte's gay habits and reminding about the bet, Findorr! It's your fault to bet me to plant the white roses when the King and Queen are away in the first place! In fact, I don't need your stupid help since it's your fault anyway!"

"Gin, would you tell me about the King of Hearts? I find it confusing about painting the white roses red?" Aizen asked Gin as the latter touch his chin before answering while watching the three Fraccions bickering which reminds Aizen, Aaroniero, and Kukkapūro of three flowers the three met earlier; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung – Sun. "Like the 'lizard' said earlier when we met, Aizen; I may be the 1st maddest cat of Wonderland, but the King of Hearts is who everyone of this place feared. He may look like a calm and honorable man but his favorite hobby of all time is beheading people; mostly it's just Hollows, Arrancars, and even his own Fraccions. They can be sometimes he behead people who annoy him for no reason, but painting his secret white roses is one of his punishments so you better be careful and keep your head safe."

"Sometimes you remind me of the king." Aaroniero commented the cat with an irritating – like expression even when Gin purr in amusement and acts like someone who receive a gift and a box of chocolate. "Oh really? Well I don't like seeing people get their heads chop off, but hearing that makes me think what will happen if I rule Wonderland?~" but the man name Findorr exclaim the four with a narcissist grin, regarding high respects for the king. "You maybe the feared Cheshire Cat to the lowly Arrancars, but we hold our majesty with respect so only he rules Wonderland with the Queen…" but hearing horns blowing louder to fill the air, the three Fraccions' and Aaroniero froze in shock as dropping Aizen's hat which landed on Kukkapūro to cover him yet he runs to join the rest, everyone watch a group of Fraccions, especially the girls from Syazelaporro's 'garden', walking down to the maze at their direction until they stop and turn to take a step back, showing Syazelaporro which brings another annoyance to Aaroniero before he shudder in fear when the former is accompanied by two people. The King is an elderly man with a white mustache and white hair; his face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, he looks quite stocky and muscular, and he wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom, a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem resembling a barbarian lord of Viking origin. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest while the remnants of his Hollow mask is probably his five-pointed crown just above his forehead.

The queen, however, is a young woman probably in her 30s olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, short messy golden blonde hair and black gloves with claws. The remnants of her Hollow mask is probably her collar with extensions covering her nipples, wearing spaulders on her shoulders, like shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back, A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts, a long skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment cover her legs, a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves and two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

While the three are walking to the four visitors, Kaname Tosen ran to the four until Syazelaporro walk to Aizen and sending everyone but the King, yet for the first time Aizen let out a surprise than this world of a dream, the flamboyant Espada grab his face to peck a kiss in both his cheeks before he whisper near Aizen's right cheek, although he notice a cruel grin in the researcher's face while his hands are still cupping his cheeks. "I have been researching and you are a really powerful woman, even powerful as King Barragan…Aizen Sosuke…" until Syazelaporro step back to show the still slight surprised Aizen one last cruel smirk before walking back to join the King and Queen of Hearts, while Aaroniero watch his act with Aizen in shock and anger until everyone watch the King noticing his red – painted white roses dripping red paint before his eye trail to face the three Fraccions, with Charlotte and Ggio shuddering in fear yet all three are frozen in fear before the King, Barragan ordered his other Fraccion with his voice sound like boredom but entertained. "Chop these three heads off!" before the five watch the three Fraccion getting drag off while they struggle to escape but they fail before Charlotte shout to Aizen with his dramatic and flamboyant voice ringing his ears as he was taken away. "Don't forget Charlotte Culhourne and always imagine me as the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"That would be really racist, but I still think Syazelaporro is number one on that list." Aaroniero muttered to Aizen as the Queen of Hearts walk forward with her eyes trailing on each visitor before commenting the four's appearance while ignoring the lizard shivering in fear as she spoke. "The Cheshire Cat, a fearful lizard, a Hollow - less woman…" as she look down to see the hat bumping Aizen's right leg a few times until it stops to turn and pop Kukkapūro's head out to cover it's furry body with the hat before the Queen finish her comment calmly. "…And a dog with a hat. The woman and her dog looks nothing like the usual residents of Wonderland."

"Hey Master Halibel, do you think they move here? The dog maybe a Hollow but we never seen it before and that flat – chested chick doesn't look like a Hollow or an Arracar." Apacci guessed louder as the Queen of Hearts, Halibel turn to face Barragan who look at Aizen while the latter pick the hat – wearing dog up on his arms before he turn when the King calmly greet him ignoring Aaroniero hugging Gin while the two are shivering in surprise. "Welcome to my kingdom; originally, I want to name it Las Noches but I never even heard of the name so I just pick the boring name. What brings you and your dog here, girl?"

Also ignoring the two, Aizen gave the king a bow while still holding Kukkapūro and his hat in his arms before he stood straight, greeting and explaining his problem to the King. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. My dog and I just arrived here but we really need to get back. Is there something like a door with a talking doorknob?" but a Fraccion ran to Barragan, whispering out of everyone's ears but Barragan nod in understanding before his eye trail and point a finger on Aaroniero, exclaiming to send everyone in surprise. "My Fraccion just reported interesting news to me…that a lizard is causing havoc and destroy most of Wonderland's houses by climbing down chimneys. The penalty is the same as always; off with his head!" as when the guards grab the struggling lizard, Aizen was about to stop them but Kaname place a hand on the former's left shoulder before exclaiming calmly and stoic. "Actually, your lizard friend does destroy houses on multiple occasions before, that's why no many of us fancy him. But if you really want to save his life; You, Gin, and I will have to do a trial but if we lost, the three of us will also lose our heads."

"Oh? You want to save this pathetic lizard's life? Very well then." Barragan gave a cruel – like chuckle while exclaiming in agreement before he demand the whole kingdom to send them cheering in agreement yet Syazelaporro and Halibel only nod with their faces showing a frown each. In a sudden trial room, everyone of the Fraccion jury are seated while Gin, Aizen, and Kukkapūro, stood on a stand with a shackled Aaroniero who stood beside Aizen while the prisoner mutter with a small smile. "Thanks for helping save my life, I'm sorry I got you guys involve in this."

"You help me explaining about Wonderland when we met so why would I ever let someone like that beheaded, even your crime of destroying houses?" Aizen question with a small smirk as Aaroniero froze in surprise before he suddenly wrap himself and 'Alice' in a hug before heavy tears escape his eyes as he thank again with a smile. "Thanks so much Aizen! I wish people here are kind like you; hot, flat – chested friend!" before the trial started with Kaname calling out a witness. "I would like to call the first of three witnesses out…the March Hare!" in which Luppi walk to Barragan and Halibel's stand with Loly and Menoly, who the two threw him to stand on the royal stand but when noticing the four, his first sight trail on the pink Mad – Hatter like hat Aizen is holding before asking with a smile. "Oh, may I have that hat?~ I don't usually wear Grimmjow's stinking as shit hat…"

"Oi, what the fuck did you say, Luppi!?" Everyone heard Grimmjow shouting angrily in the air as Luppi wave his sleeve – covered hand to ignore him before Aizen threw the hat to land on Luppi's head with his ears piercing the sides of the hat to make a hole and pop his ears out through the holes before Halibel question the hare calmly and stoically. "What were you doing when this lizard was busy blowing up houses?"

"At home, I did….nothing whatever." Luppi answered with a grin as hearing Barragan questioning with his arms folded against his chest and in a bored tone send a frown in the young hare's face. "Nothing whatever?…" until Luppi repeated him with a shout while placing his sleeve – covered hands on his hips like in anger. "Nothing whatever!"

"The second witness, the Dormouse!" Kaname called as while Luppi sat near Halibel's side to watch, Lilynette carefully held the same teapot that held the sleeping dormouse inside before she whisper the same question earlier near the teapot as it suddenly move to hear with the handle acting like an ear. "What did you know about that lizard, Starkk?" before the dormouse slowly pop out of the lid, whispering which his voice yawned when he looks like he wants to sleep again. "I don't know; but I do know that I need a break…" until Kaname call out the third and final witness, which earns an irritated groan escaping his lips. "The third witness, the Mad Hatter…" which everyone watch the same two Arrancars that Aizen and Kukkapūro met; Pesche and Dondachakka walking in without the Mad Hatter…but however, the latter open his mouth wide to send a human in yet a human – sized cannon sprout out of his mouth which brings everyone in surprise while Pesche quickly run and jump on Aaroniero's arms when the cannon suddenly shot up a flash blue and white blur hitting up a ceiling, earning a familiar grunt from the Mad Hatter. Letting a few crumbles of the ceiling falling on the King and Queen of Hearts, Grimmjow got himself out of the hole he cause before falling to land on the stand next to Luppi, who pull out a card number 10 of the cannon until Barragan scream to send wind blowing harder, almost sending both their hats and clothes away until they retrieve it back. "OFF WITH YOUR HATS!"

After the two finally retrieve their clothes and hats back from the king's rage, Kaname asked Grimmjow with annoyance, still furious for the two to broke his dearly friend's pocket watch, while the Mad Hatter busy himself scurrying inside his hat to pull out a teapot of tea and teacup in boredom. "And what were you doing during these crimes committed?"

"I was home drinking tea since today's our fucking unbirthdays, what else would we be at home?" Grimmjow cursed with a frown while drinking his cups of tea before everyone but Barragan notice Gin is floating above him in mid – air until Menoly called the king in surprise of seeing the Cheshire Cat. "Your Majesty! The Cheshire Cat is on your head!" before Stark popped out of the teapot in surprise as like a mouse afraid of a cat which that reason is true, Stark starts running away from Grimmjow and Luppi as the two starts chasing it around the room with everyone watching in shock while Gin reappear beside Aaroniero and Aizen in amusement until their shock grows even more when Luppi pull out his mallet from his pocket and accidentally bang it on Barragan's head when the dormouse jump off the tyrant's head, leading his voice hissing in fury while Luppi quickly give the mallet in fear to Grimmjow, who follow before quickly gave it to Kaname, who give it to Gin, to Aizen and finally he gave it to Aaroniero but Barragan notice the lizard is holding the mallet when he was about to throw it away. "One of you…will get…their heads…off…their neck!"

"Wait, the mushrooms!" Aaroniero realized when he quickly stuff his hands in Aizen's pockets to pull out a bit of Ulquiorra's mushrooms in both his hands before swallowing it in his throat, until everyone watch him grow until he hits the ceiling but unlike Aizen who grows normally while Kukkapūro turns into a large Yammy; Aaroniero's lower body turn into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. He holds a Zanpakuto upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a Japanese spear called a _bishamon-yari_ , and a Chinese halberd called a _ji_ with a crystalline appearance. However, as he laugh maliciously and about to impale the even calm yet surprised King and Queen of Hearts, he stops in shock as his chests beats harder while he slowly shrinks back to his usual form without his weapon until Barragan slowly stood up, giving the result of this mad trial. "The trial is done, now…Off with his head!"

"Let's try another way, RUN!" Aaroniero suggested as by no choice, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and Kukkapūro follow the lizard out of the castle as the other Fraccions chase them out of the castle and through the Wonderland, keeps changing the scenery to a giant rock where Zoomari is standing on the top, leading everyone of Wonderland running around the giant rock, even the walrus Nnoitra, Tesra the carpenter and the Privaron Espadas from Pesche and Dondachakka's story before Aizen, Gin, Kaname, Aaroniero, and Kukkapūro follow away from the ring. As the five continue running away, the scenery change into a giant table full of teapots and teacups while Grimmjow and Luppi appear beside the five while the two are also running away.

"How's saving your ass sounds?" Grimmjow asked with a grin as the five almost fall from a large spoon into a giant teacup of brown tea but not until both Luppi and Grimmjow push the five to splash and swam up to see a sea of brown waves, only a large mushroom holding Ulquiorra who busy himself watching his hand creating a dark green Cero but seeing the five swimming to him, the thick gray smokes quickly dash to cover the five as the four men cough until they appear in a pathway of purple vortex – like walls, ceiling and floor before the five met up with Syazelaporro.

"The door to your world is over there!" Syazelaporro point at the identical door that lead Aizen and Kukkapūro into Wonderland in the first place before both Aizen and Kukkapūro ran to the door, slowly floating off ground before Aizen twist the doorknob but like earlier, the child – like doorknob Nel cringe and yelp in pain as Aizen look back to see Kaname, Gin, Aaroniero, and Syazelaporro fighting the other Fraccions while Barragan's voice fill the air. "Get the girl and don't let her and her dog escape!" before Aizen mutter while trying to open the door. "Please, I need to get out of here!"

"Oh but you are out." Nel chimed in with a smile as Aizen look at her in confusion before Nel open her mouth wide to show Aizen sleeping on his throne back at Las Noches wearing his Hueco Mundo attire yet his hair is still messier, and Kukkapūro sleeping on his lap before the two froze when everyone starts to turn to smoke even Gin and Tosen yelling "Get away from the smoke!" before all the residents of this dream turn into smoke and quickly covers the two as Aizen cough while trying to fan the smoke away with his hands, but to no avail…

* * *

"Lord Aizen?" Loly called as she and Menoly just arrive walking in their master's room, surprised to see Aizen asleep on his throne while his hair is messier and Yammy's dog is also sleeping on his lap so slowly, both girls walk further to Aizen's direction but when Loly almost lift her hand, she watch as Aizen slowly open his brown eyes to fall back asleep again until an awaken Kukkapūro barked and lick Aizen's face to send him groaning in disgust but Kukkapūro continue to lick his face. Watching Aizen stroking the dog when it stops before wiping his saliva – covered face clean with his hand, Loly and Menoly narrow their surprised eyes in confusion as Aizen place the dog down before lifting himself of the throne, questioning Loly and Menoly calmly as usual. "Loly, Menoly is there something wrong?"

"Uh no Lord Aizen; it's just Menoly and I wanted you to know that Aaroniero and Syazelaporro are happening to be fighting to stop Nnoitra and Grimmjow after Kaname Tosen and Luppi are discussing something about the four." Loly answered as letting out a sigh, Aizen thought something while muttering quiet from the two girls. "The lizard and rose are fighting with the walrus and mad hatter…" before he look up to order Loly as she stood straight from guessing quietly of his mind. "Loly…please do what you can to stop them…" Watching Loly nodding in agreement before running off the room, Menoly turn to face Aizen to exclaim aloud in realization, pointing at Aizen's hair. "Sir, your hair is messier while you were sleeping."

"Oh…must be a weird dream, to be in a wonderland. Menoly can I ask you a question and please keep this secret from everyone, even Loly…" Aizen first muttered when noticing his hair before he lift his right hand to slick his hair back while leaving a long strand hanging down his face, asking Menoly to send her confuse and slight surprise when she listen the question from the calm lord… "Do I look like a girl when my hair is messier?"

"Um…" Menoly wondered the question as Kukkapūro let out a confused bark while Aizen let out a small smile when Menoly answer unsurely. "Well, if you wear a dress, you could look exactly like a girl. Why are you asking that and what were you dreaming earlier?" which brings a small relief smile and sigh from the former captain when Kukkapūro jump on Aizen's arms to listen his answer to Menoly. "It involves falling down a rabbit hole and entering a strange Wonderland…it was so real."

* * *

Aizen Sosuke: The Arrancar Encyclopedia.

Cheshire Gin: Today's special is about the characters of Arrancar Wonderland if ya Arrancars never even read the book. (Showing the characters wearing their Wonderland costumes in the large TV screen with Menoly standing at the right side with Kukkapūro on her arms.) Zoomari's the dodo while Nnoitra and his Fraccion are the Walrus and the Carpenter, Syazelaporro and the female Fraccions are the flowers while Barragan, his Fraccions and Halibel are the King, soldier, and Queen of Hearts, Nelliel and her Fraccions are the doorknob and two odd twins, Grimmjow, Luppi and Starkk are the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse, Kaname, Aaroniero, and I are the White Rabbit, the lizard, and the Cheshire Cat…

Cheshire Gin: (muttering) At least I have the most fitting part…

Cheshire Gin: (the TV finally stop changing to show Aizen in his Alice dress to receive Menoly snapping out in surprise while hiding her blushing cheeks.) And of course, Lord Aizen is the most curious and prettiest protagonist of the book, Alice! Too bad I didn't get to _'take care'_ of him in that world cuz that will be more fun to see his reaction…

Aizen Sosuke: (Changes the scene of the TV screen to show himself in his Alice costume while sitting on his throne with his right elbow against the throne's arm to place his head on his fist – clenched hand; giving a cruel smirk and narrow eyes.) You think I'm wearing a dress makes me want to be taken care off by you, Gin?

Cheshire Gin: (shuddering in surprise of Aizen's appearance in the screen.) Oh I didn't mean that!...please...


End file.
